Notice Me
by MOrOn4LifE
Summary: Inu-yasha Always Loved Kagome, But does he Stand a chance with her? Chapter 4 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Notice Me  
I don't own Inu-yasha so don't sue me! I understand if people have the same  
ideas as me so don't say I copied!!  
Chapter 1: Senior Year  
"Miroku I have to get her to notice me this year." Said Inu-yasha. "Man  
you're very determined aren't you?" Inu-yasha nodded his head up and down  
"This is my only chance, or my last. I don't know what collage she is going  
she hasn't told me yet."  
"You and her must be going to a pretty damn good collages if you're both  
Valid Victorians!" said Miroku.  
"Shut up she's Coming!" said Inu-yasha.  
Inu-yasha gave a smile.  
"Hi guys what's happening?" said Kagome, with a girl by her side.  
"Hi Kagome who's the pretty girl?" asked Miroku checking her out.  
She Blushed "My name is Sango"  
"My name is Miroku"  
*Grope* then a *Smack* (A/N: Isn't that a great First meeting for them?)  
"You're My NEW Best Friend! My name is Inu-yasha" said Inu-yasha.  
Kagome chuckled.  
"Well sorry to end the fun, but me and Sango have to get to math class!  
Well see you guys later!" said Kagome.  
When they couldn't see any of the guys Kagome began to speak.  
" You like Miroku!"  
"What?! I do not! Okay maybe a little. What about you and Inu-yasha?"  
"What about me and Inu-yasha? We are just friends."  
"Sure whatever"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Smooth Move moron!" (A/N: I am a moron too!)  
"So at least I haven't waited all my life to make a MOVE!" said Miroku.  
Inu-yasha gave him a "Run as fast as you can cause I'm going to KICK YOUR  
ASS" look.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Kagome that is the most Boring class I have been to," said Sango.  
"I know I didn't know we had a sub today. All well Lunch is next, finally"  
~*~*~*~*~  
"Ahh lunch! I'M SO HUNGRY!"  
"You're always Hungry Miroku."  
"I'm a Growing into a Young man and I need my food"  
"No you're a growing into a trash disposal," said Inu-yasha.  
"Hi Guys! Man class was SO BORING!" said Kagome.  
"I'm going to buy Lunch today, Be right Back!" said Sango.  
"Okay"  
"Really? Better than P.E for our little perverted friend," said Inu-yasha.  
"Haha what happened?" asked Kagome.  
"I pants him!" yelled Inu-yasha. Just then some girls passed by saying,  
"NICE BOXERS MIROKU!"  
Kagome and Inu-yasha Burst into Laughter.  
Miroku blushed, and then Sango came back.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Inu-yasha pants-ed Miroku" said Kagome.  
"Haha really?"  
"Oh my gosh there is Hojo! He is so HOT!" said Kagome.  
"What do you see in him?" asked Inu-yasha.  
"He is kinda cute, I have to admit." Said Sango.  
Inu-yasha and Miroku looked disgusted.  
"Yikes!!! He's coming this is way! What do I do? Okay stay calm So how was  
your day umm Inu-yasha?" said Kagome.  
"Umm I just told you"  
"Hi Kagome"  
"Oh Hi Hojo"  
"Did you get notes from the other class?" asked Hojo.  
"Yep"  
"Can I copy your notes?"  
"Sure"  
"Err Thanks Bye I'll return them to you tomorrow!"  
"Isn't he dreamy?" said Kagome  
"Feh" Inu-yasha growled.  
"I heard him and Kikyo are dating." Said Miroku.  
"They just broke up Last week which means I Have a chance!" Said Kagome.  
(Kagome really likes Hojo, Who would want to love a Hanyou like me? Maybe I  
should really give up already.) Thought Inu-yasha.  
That's All for Today People! I hoped you enjoyed it and Could YOU PLEASE  
REViEW! 


	2. Asking out on a Date

Notice Me   
  
BLAH BLAH Same as chapter 1   
  
Chapter 3: Asking out on a Date   
  
" So are you going to ask Kagome out?" asked one of his friends.   
  
"Sure why not since the only reason Kikyo broke up with me cause she likes INU-YASHA"   
  
"So what are you going to do with Inu-yasha?"   
  
"I'm going to beat his ass to the ground, and maybe screw around with his girlfriend," said Hojo angrily.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"He only said a few words not like he won the Nobel prize" said Inu-yasha   
  
"Yea but he's the most popular guy in school and hot, He would never talk to nerds like us," said Kagome.   
  
"Excuse Me?! We are not Nerds we are just REALLY REALLY SMART!" said Inu-yasha.   
  
"Sure you are, you are a nerd Inu-yasha, so are you Kagome. Both of you Scored a 1550 on your S.A.T! That's close to perfect which is 1600." said Miroku. (A/N: If you haven `t notice they go to a American school)   
  
"You would have got my score if you studied," said Inu-yasha.   
  
"Hey I Got a 1500! That's pretty close to your score!"   
  
"Hey look Hojo is coming here." Said Sango.   
  
"Hi Kagome! Sorry to bother you, but would you like to go out on Saturday night and watch a movie?" ask Hojo with an evil smile.   
  
"uhh sure!" said Kagome.   
  
"I mean if you don't mind Inu-yasha," said Hojo. Before Inu-yasha could open his mouth Kagome talked first.   
  
"He's not my boyfriend he's just a friend" said Kagome.   
  
Those words pierced through Inu-yasha heart like a needle.   
  
(So that's what she thinks of me? Just a friend nothing more? I should have know) thought Inu-yasha.   
  
*Ring*   
  
"Lunch is over! See you last period Kagome!" said Miroku. Inu-yasha was silent.   
  
"I'm going to give up Miroku I don't stand a chance with Kagome… All she thinks of me is a friend nothing more.." Miroku hated to see His friend so sad.   
  
"I'm so excited! Me a normal girl going out with a hot guy!" said Kagome excitedly.   
  
"Do you think Miroku likes me?" asked Sango.   
  
"Yea I think I'll ask him later, Can you come to my house on Saturday?" asked Kagome.   
  
"Sure I guess what for?"   
  
"So we can pick my outfit for my date with Hojo,"   
  
"Okay" said Sango.   
  
"If Miroku likes you than Let's make it a double DATE!" said Kagome.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"I just don't know what to do anymore…" said Inu-yasha sadly. Neither did Miroku, as they went into their class, silently, they heard some Gossip talk from the Girls.   
  
"I heard that Kikyo is going to ask Inu-yasha Out that was the only reason that she broke up with Hojo," said a shorthaired girl.   
  
"Inu-yasha is sorta cute in a weird way but he's a total nerd thought I wouldn't mind have a smart B/F though." Said the shorthaired girl.   
  
"That's IT! Miroku if Kagome really cared about me she would get mad if Kikyo asked me out cause Kikyo and her are enemies, Okay let's go!" whispered Inu-yasha.   
  
"Hold on I want to hear what they say about me!" said Miroku.   
  
"Also His friend is sorta cute but he's a TOTAL pervert! I would go out with him if he wasn't such a hentai." Said a longhaired girl.   
  
"Hey they think I'm cute," said Miroku excited.   
  
"Hey don't forget Pervert and Hentai, Come on let go to our last class where my plan will come to action" said Inu-yasha.   
  
And they went off to their last class.   
  
"Hi Kagome and Sango" said Miroku   
  
"Hi Miroku, where's Inu-yasha" said Kagome.   
  
"Well the last time I saw him he was behind me" said Miroku.   
  
Just than Inu-yasha went inside the class.   
  
"Hi guys," said Inu-yasha   
  
(ahh! Kikyo is coming this way Okay… Act cool)   
  
"Hi Inu-yasha" said Kikyo.   
  
"Hi Kikyo," said Inu-yasha.   
  
"Are you busy on Saturday? Maybe we can go to a movie or something" Asked Kikyo.   
  
"Okay, sure I'm not busy Saturday," said Inu-yasha.   
  
"If that's okay with you Kagome," said Kikyo with an Evil Smile.   
  
Before Kagome open her mouth to argue (A/N Remember Kagome Hates Kikyo!)   
  
Inu-yasha answered it for her.   
  
"She's not my girlfriend she's just a friend," said Inu-yasha.   
  
"Okay Okay Class Get back to your seats!" said the teacher.   
  
Kagome's PoV   
  
What Inu-yasha is going out with Kikyo?! WHY?! There is so much better girls for him!   
  
Like you?   
  
What?! I don't like Inu-yasha!   
  
Yes you do why would are you whining like a baby?   
  
Are Not!   
  
Are too!   
  
Look! I'm talking to myself!   
  
YOU LIKE HIM!!!   
  
Maybe I do…   
  
END Of Kagome's PoV 


	3. just some innocent FUN!

Notice Me I'm SO SORRY! My stupid ass comp caught that Stupid ass Virus that blaster worm shit!! Then I had to get my Comp fixed and then I had Writer's Block!!! What luck do I have huh??? Well here you go people a chapter! (excuse my Language plz as you can see I'm very quite pissed) BLAH BLAH same as chapter 1 I Like SpACES! Don'T YoU? Chapter 5: Just some Innocent fun ~*~*~*~In Class.~*~*~*~*~ "The Great Blah Blah Did Blah Blah Also Blah Blah," Said the teacher. Kagome was so Bored! She looked over at Sango she was fiddling with her Hair and Miroku Seemed to be checking some girl out and Inu-yasha was taking a little nap. So Kagome decide to have a little Fun, just some innocent fun. So she took out a Black Marker. (I'm sure Inu-yasha won't mind I mean I have very good reasons to do this, Cause I'm bored and he's Going out with Kikyo! WAIT?! WHA? You Like him don't you? NO I DON'T! Do TOO! DO NOT! DO TOO! DO NOT! Look I'm going crazy I'm talking to myself!) thought Kagome. Sango and Miroku Knew what she was Doing, they all tried to attain their Laughter. (A/N: Poor Inu-yasha.) Kagome drew a Uni-Brow and She Got her Make-up Kit And Started on her "master Piece" "A little Bit here and over there and I'M FINSHED!" whispered Kagome to Sango and Miroku. "You know I think we Should Do something about that hair just doesn't Look right" said Miroku. Both of the girls nodded So they put the hair in Pig tails, 2 pig tails. Soon Class ended and It was Time to go home. "Inu-yasha! Wake up!" said Kagome. "Wha?" said Inu-yasha. He had Woken up from a very Good Dream. "It time to go home! Wanna come to the Mall with us?" said Kagome. Sango and Miroku Laughed Quietly. "Sure I guess okay," said Inu-yasha. He Began to feel they were Up to Something. ~*~*~*~At the MALL.~*~*~*~ "You know I heard There are a lot of Cross dressers In the world and some are Gay," said Miroku all of a sudden. "I know they wear Girl Clothes and Make-up too," Said Sango. "I've Met One before and he goes to our school," said Kagome. " Really who?" asked Inu-yasha. "Hey you know what I was thinking of Buying a Full length Mirror, *Wink* *Wink* Let go inside Pier 1" Said Sango. " Yes Let ' s go to Pier 1 " said Kagome. With a devilish Smile, So they entered the store and the went to check Out the Mirrors. And when Inu-yasha saw his reflection He Screamed of Embarrassment.  
  
" AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!!! " screamed Inu-yasha. Before Inu-yasha ran Miroku took a Snap shot of Inu-yasha.  
  
" hehehehe I can use this picture against him later " said Miroku.  
  
Inu-yasha Ran all the way home. (THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY!!!) though Inu-yasha. When he entered He saw his Brother Sesshoumaru sitting at the table drinking coffe (A/N: I hope I spelled it Right)  
  
"Ohh Little Brother I didn't know you had a Feminine side, " said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Shut up" said Inu-yasha.  
  
"Now is that The way you treat Your older Brother??? Plus I came here from all the way from Berkley," said Sesshomaru. (A/N: They Live In San Diego!)  
  
" Yes" Snarled Inu-yasha.  
  
" So you still like Kagome? " asked Sesshomaru.  
  
" Yes" said Inu-yasha quietly. And ran to the Bathroom To wash off the " Master Piece"  
  
" I hope he's not that Mad " said Kagome looking a bit worried.  
  
" Don't worry He'll get over it " said Miroku. Miroku took his hand and was about to touch Sango's Butt.HENTAI!" Screamed Sango giving him a Beating.OW I couldn't resist!" yelled Miroku. Kagome Just walk away like she didn't know them. She was going to get ready for her Date with Hojo Tomorrow.  
  
Next Day~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BEEP Kagome woke up and Mumble a Few curses under her breath. Then Kagome Brushed her teeth and Got Blah blah etc. Then the Phone Rang.  
  
said Kagome.  
  
"Hi Want to go to the Movies today?" Asked Sango.  
  
"yea but Do you mind if Hojo comes cause Me and Him gots a date," said Kagome  
  
"NO Problem!" Said Sango  
  
"see you there at 3! Bye!" said Kagome.  
  
"BYE!" said Sango.  
  
Sango Hung up Her phone. Then It Rang.  
  
"Hello?" Said Sango.  
  
"HI Sango!" said Miroku  
  
"how did you Get My NUMBER?!" said Sango.  
  
"Umm err Would you Like to go to a Movie with me?"  
  
"On 2 conditions"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"promise not grab my Butt or any one elses' and Kagome and Hojo have to come too"  
  
"Promise The second one But I don't know bout the first one"  
  
"Please? Or I Beat you up so Bad that you won't be able to produce an Genoration How does that sound?"  
  
"But Inu" Sango cut him off.  
  
"BYE see you at 3!"  
  
"now is the time to Call up Inu-yasha and put his "PLAN" to action" said Miroku. Dialing Inu-yasha's Number.  
  
"Inu-yasha?"  
  
"not speaking to you! you big MORON!"  
  
"Listen INU-YASHA this is About Kagome!"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"you see Kagome and Hojo are going to the movies with me and Sango this is the your Chance to Put your Plan in to the Works you know the One with you and Kikyo dating trying to get Kagome jealous?" said Miroku in one breath.  
  
"is that All?" ask Inu-yasha.  
  
"yea See you at 3 MAN!!!"  
  
"for telling me"  
  
"Problem! Bye!"  
  
Kagome went to the Movies, She saw her friend Sango and then Miroku and hojo, Then Inu-yasha and Kikyo!  
  
THE HELL IS INU-YASHA DOING HERE WITH THAT BITCH KIKYO?!) though Kagome.  
  
(I hope the plan works..) though Inu-yasha 


	4. trouble at the movies

Notice Me HI People! umm Err uh let me see what am I suppose to tell you... OH YEA! Sorry bout the other chapter It's messed I don't know why, probably because I used my cousin's Laptop and it doesn't have grammar check. That's probably it... Well I guess that's all... BLAH BLAH Same as Chapter 1 Chapter 7: Trouble at the Movies "err Hi Sango, Miroku, Inu-yasha, Hojo," said Kagome. "and oh Yes Kikyo I didn't know so much people were going" said Kagome. "me either" said Sango. So all of them are at the Movie theather. "so what are we going to watch?" asked Hojo. "I have no clue" said Miroku. "Let's watch freaky friday" said Kikyo. "NO WAY I'm going to watch A Disney movie!" said Inu-yasha. (A/N: NO offense if you like Freaky friday or disney movies) "Hey you like Finding Nemo!" said Kagome. "true... But that's different it was a pixar movie a PIXAR movie" said Inu- yasha. "okay than... err let's watch Freddy Vs Jason" said Miroku. "okay I LOVE horror movies" said Kagome. "But don't you think they are a little scary?" Asked Kikyo. "you aren't scare of a little Holly wood special effects are you Kikyo?" Said Kagome slyly. "NO" said Kikyo. "You know if you're scared Kikyo we can watch Freaky Friday" said Sango. "Its okay I think I can Handle myself" said Kikyo trying to act brave so maybe Inu-yasha likes her a little better but he just gave a "whatever" look. "okay let Go watch Freddy Vs Jason then" said Hojo. Then took Kagome's hand, Kagome Blushed a Little, and Inu-yasha made a low growl that no one could hear. Well any human to hear anyway. After Everyone got their tickets they went to get food and seats. "I don't want any food" Said Kikyo. "how come?" asked Inu-yasha. "cause she doesn't want all that fat to go to her thighs or something like that" said Hojo "Suit yourself" said Inu-yasha During the movie Kikyo screamed head so the others pretend like they didn't know kikyo (A/N: poor inu-yasha with Some psycho bitch screaming her head Off) until Kagome Couldn't take it any more. Plus she was about to kiss inu- yasha. (A/N: GASP) "DAMN WOMAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" screamed Kagome. Kikyo closed her mouth and Stormed off out of the movie. And then everyone clapped! Kagome stood up and took a bow like she won a Grammy or something. After the Movie finished everyone decided to go to Kagome's house. Before they went Kikyo, and her groupies stopped them. "JUST WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY!!!" screamed Kikyo. "umm let me see You were disturbance to the whole theater and didn't you hear them they said to turn off all cell phones/beeper and i guess screaming annoying bitches must be on the list too" said Kagome Just when Kikyo was about to slap Kagome some held her wrist. "What are you doing?!" asked Kikyo. "Gee I don't know maybe holding you so you don't slap kagome" said Inu- yasha. "umm Come on Let's ditch this place," said one of Kikyo's posse. So kikyo turned her back and went of somewhere. "Thanks Inu-yasha..." said Kagome. (OH SHIT!!! he Has Kikyo and Kagome in his hand I swear when he's alone I swear I'm going to kill him and Have Kikyo and Kagome all to mE!) though Hojo. "You know Kagome maybe we should go to you're house another time," said Sango. "Yea okay" said Kagome with a sigh. "I'll walk you home Kagome," said Inu-yasha. "okay" said Kagome. You can see Hojo steaming up. "Gosh look at the TIME! I have to run" said Hojo. Miroku sled his hand on Sango bottom. "HENTAI!!!" *PUNCH* "I was only admiring you're body" said Miroku slyly. "Sure whatever pervert," Sango. "Shall I walk you home?" "Sure whatever just don't touch me!" "ahahaha You guys look so cute together!" laughed Kagome. "NO we don't!" said Sango. "YES we do!" said Miroku. Sango just slapped him. "so Umm Kagome we better start walking" said Inu-yasha. "yea okay" So they started to walk in silence until Kagome opened her mouth. "Why are you going out with Kikyo?' asked Kagome. "I mean what kind of "GOOD Qualities" Do you see in her." "I guess Maybe cause she pretty." Said Inu-yasha. Kagome just pouted. (A/N: AHHHHH Like I'm going to let the pairings be inu/kik HELL NO!) (WAIT DO I SEE AN REACTION!!! WOO HOO! Hey she looks cute when she's mad) though Inu-yasha. "Hey remember when we used to play the park all the time?" said Kagome trying to change the subject. "Yea those were some good memories," said Inu-yasha. FLASHBACK at age 8 "Okay let's Play Hide and Seek! Something all 5 of us can play" said Miroku. (A/N: HAHAHA I wonder if Miroku was a hentai when he was small? And oh yea it hojo, kikyo, kagome, inu-yasha, and Miroku are playing hide and seek.) All the kids are putting a trick on Inu-yasha so they are not going to hide, they are just trying to see how long he'll wait. "OH okay Kikyo you're it!" said Kagome. Some Very fat little girl walk over. (A/N: I KNOW I MADE KIKYO FAT HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That bitch deserved it!) " 1, 2, 3 blah blah blah 25!" said Kikyo. Inu-yasha ran like a jolt or lighting to the other side of the park. "So what do we do now?" asked Hojo. "I dunno," said Kikyo. "Hey lets go eat something at my house" said Kagome. "OKAY! I'm pretty hungry" said Kikyo. "Kikyo you're always hungry" said Kagome. "So are you!" said Kikyo. "True but I'm not on weight watchers am I?" said Kagome. "Well I'm not a skinny aaasss Bbbbimbo!" said Kikyo. "OHHHH I'm TELLING! YOU SAID THE A WORD!!!!" said Kagome. So Kikyo tackled Kagome. And Kagome gave her a wedgie, and the boys just sat there and watched. "I'll go get popcorn!" said Miroku. "okay! GO KIKYO!" said Hojo. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (WHERE ARE THEY?! I've Been waiting here for 45MINS! I'm going to give them a piece of MY MIND!) thought Inu-yasha. So he walked over to the other side of the park. There he saw Kagome topple by Kikyo's freaking weight. "So who's winning?" asked Inu-yasha. "I think Kikyo but I'm not sure, OH UM HI INU-YASHA" Said Hojo. When Kikyo and Kagome heard his name they stop fighting and Miroku arrived. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FIND ME?! I WAS WAITING FOR 45 MINS!!!" screamed Inu-yasha. Then everyone started laughing. "Why *laugh* did you *laugh* wait so long?" asked Kagome. "Cause Kikyo runs twich as slow as a normal human ." "ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!!! I though YOU LIKED ME INU-YASHA!" said Kikyo. And she ran away in tears and Hojo went after her. END of FLASHBACK "Yea those were some good times" said Kagome. They started walking further to Kagome's house when Inu-yasha sense someone was watching. They arrived at Kagome's house. "thanks for walking me home" said Kagome. Just when Kagome and Inu-yasha was about to kiss the door Swung open there 2 heads popped out. "KAGOME!!!" said Shippo. "hi shippo what are you doing here?" asked Kagome. (ARGGG STUPID KID HE'S GOING TO GET IT!!!) though Inu-yasha. "I'm sleeping over! With Souta" said Shippo. "come on In Mom made ODEN!!!" said Souta. "ODEN?!" screamed Kagome. Kagome ran inside quickly and shut they door leaving poor Inu-yasha outside with a questioning look. Then the door quickly opened. "NIGHT inu-yasha" said Kagome and pecked on small kiss on Inu-yasha's cheek. He just blushed. Then he started walking home when someone jumped out of a bush. "stupid Bastard!'" yelled a voice. I'm SORRY that I had to leave a Cliffy! Please REALLY believe Me I didn't Want this! But some things have to be done! Oh yea I think the next chapter you will find out if inu-yasha is a human or hanyou. Kae! BYE!!!! Please R/R! Have a Nice day! ^_~ (today I'm a bit hyper!) 


End file.
